A Wolf And Vampires
by RavenWolf6639
Summary: A girl at the age of 9 finds a boy in the woods when she was young then she met his brothers and their mothers, she finds him again when they've grown up. She meets his brothers and more, she 'needs' to choose a person to marry. She doesn't know who to choose, who will it be?
1. Prologue

_A little girl sighed, she then stared at the drawing in her hands. A drawing of her family, she stared at the happy faces she drew. The forest around her, the leaves shook as the cold wind went though them. The girl looked up to see the sky. Trees surrounded her as she looked. The clear blue sky was slightly covered by clouds. The little girl inhaled, then exhaled. Such a sad boring day it was for her, the family she lived with were slowly healing._

 _Suddenly, the peace was destroyed, an apple came flying at the small girl. Aimed at her head, it flew so fast that a human couldn't really catch it if they didn't have a fast reaction. She grabbed it before it could hit her though. She had caught it in her left hand, surprising her slightly._

 _A small boy, probably at the age of 11, came running towards her. He stopped a few meters away from the girl, he then saw the apple she held. He was surprised, he didn't expect someone else to be out there. She stood there with an emotionless expression_ _._

 _"Hey, did you catch that apple?"_

 _He asked in a polite way, she nodded. Still emotionless, the girl tossed the apple at the boy and he caught it._

 _"Thank you! Hey, who are you?"_

 _The boy asked, tilting his head to the side_ _. 'Cute.' The girl thought, she then responded to his question._

 _"I'm... Keira Azucena Antonia Cuch, but you can call me RavenWolf, Wolfie, or Raven if you want. I have another name, RavenWolf Azucena Zircon ShadowClan."_

 _She looked at the boy closely, noting how he looked in her head. 'Orangey yellow hair...' She noted in her head, ' Beautiful bright blue eyes... A high class uniform, and... sharp canines'._

 _"That's a nice name! My name is - Sakamaki, it's nice to meet you!"_

 _He responds, he smiles and shows his sharp canines. The girl's eyes widen slightly and her mouth slightly opened in surprise_ _. The boy noticed..._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _He asked, he wore a worried expression. She just stared at him, then she pointed at him._

 _"Vampire."_

 _His eyes widened, he started panicking._

 _"Don't worry, I won't expose you. Nor will I hurt you, my clan doesn't hurt people unless they hurt them. I'm half wolf demon and vampire."_

 _He looked at her in surprise. She just smirked but it soon disappeared as someone shouted:_

 _"Oi! What's taking you so long? Are you okay?!"_

 _Yelled a male, a child. The boy looked behind him, he then gave the girl a smile and waved. He then left to see his best friend._

 _"I hope we meet again..."_

 _The little girl muttered. She started walking back with her drawing in her hand, a smile on her face as she walked back to the house._

"ShadowClan! Are you sleeping again!?"

The female looked at the teacher.

"No, I was daydreaming. Two different things."

She responded while giving a peace sign. The teacher sighed, the class laughed at how the female said it. This was one of the time the female spoke out, she hardly ever did.

The teacher then started teaching again...


	2. Chapter 1

_**They Meet Again**_

The female named 'RavenWolf' walked down the halls of an academy. A bored expression she wore, she just left the school. She started getting mad at how strict the teachers were. But alas, it amused her how they acted. She just sighed, then yawned. She was about to leave but the bell rang, signaling that her second class was starting. She bit her lip as a teacher walked towards her, her fear kicking in, and stopped walking.

The teacher was in front of RavenWolf by the time she stopped walking.

"ShadowClan, I want you to show the new students around the school, follow me."

The teacher said strictly, RavenWolf was looking down the whole time so she couldn't identify who the teacher was. RavenWolf silently followed while thoughts went through her mind. None of them related to the male students that were waiting for the small female.

"ShadowClan, guide these young men. I will have an excuse for you missing class"

"Okay miss. But why did you choose me?"

"You are a trusted student, high in your classes. Expect more tasks."

RavenWolf nodded, she looked up at the males that were staring at her. They studied her, but they acted as if they didn't do anything. Once the teacher left, RavenWolf turned towards the males and gave a toothy grin. Her extra sharp canines shined as her grin turned into a smirk. They looked surprised, they clearly saw her sharp canines.

RavenWolf then gave a emotionless expression ( image/answers/2749000/2749154_1338339251682.82res_500_ ). She made a signal, meaning for them to follow her. They followed her, seeming to get the note.

"What is your name miss?"

A male with dark purple hair and redish magenta eyes had asked the question. RavenWolf guessed that people would mistake him for an eldest son but she could tell he was second eldest. She couldn't let her thoughts get in the way though, she replied-

"My name is ShadowClan RavenWolf, sir, but you can call me _Wolfie, or Raven if you want_ "

"Sakamaki Reiji, miss ShadowClan."

The rest then introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakamaki Ayato, but you can call me Ore-sama!"

A red head said with an expression of pride, he had forest green eyes...RavenWolf guessed that he would be second youngest.

"I'm Sakamaki Laito~"

An auburn haired male said with a flirty wink, he also had forest green eyes and he wore a fedora. RavenWolf glared at the fedora.

"I'm Sakamaki Kanato..."

A lavender haired boy said, he had purple eyes that had bags under them. He held a teddy in his arms, it had an eye patch over its left eye.

Then she spotted a male that was leaning against the wall, he had _o_ _rangey yellow_ hair and bright sky blue eyes. She had caught a glimpse of his eyes when the males had studied her appearance. RavenWolf's eyes narrowed as she thought of her past.

The male got up and introduced himself, surprising the other males.

"I'm Sakamaki Shu."

RavenWolf nodded then looked at the albino that stared at her. She turned towards him.

"I'm Sakamaki Subaru...Tch..."

The male turned away.

The males wore a uniform ( kf/HTB1NMNIMXXXXXaSaXXXq6xXFXXXC/Anime-font-b-Date-b-font-font-b-A-b-font-fo...) that was similar to RavenWolf's ( g02. kf/HTB1Yf36KFXXXXamXpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Halloween-Customized-Japanese-Anime-date-a-...)

"Then lets carry on with the tour. Follow me."

RavenWolf slightly bowed then started walking towards the first set of doors. She told them about everything in the school, the students, staff, gossip, deaths, and other things.


End file.
